


My Best Friend's Brother

by scerek



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cock-Slut Scott McCall, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, First Time Blow Jobs, Freshman Scott McCall, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Senior Derek Hale, Teen Derek Hale, Underwear Kink, Virgin Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Little freshman Scott gets to spend the week sleeping over at his best friend Stiles' house while his parents sort out their ugly divorce. All goes well, until Scott's crush on Stiles' hot older stepbrother, Derek, gets the better of him and things turn to shit... And then they don't.(Or, Scott gets caught sniffing Derek's underwear and Derek is a horny bastard.)





	My Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okamisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamisan/gifts).



> I purposely left Scott and Derek's ages ambiguous. Scott is around 14/15 and Derek is around 17/18. So depending on what you're comfortable with, you decide.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> EDIT - Title has been changed because yeah I'm terrible at committment lol

Scott McCall fucked up big time. But in his defense, he was still pretty young and Stiles wasn't the only one in their little duo with horrible impulse control.

Scott's mom had dropped him off at the Hale-Stilinski household on Friday evening with the promise to pick him up the following week, Sunday afternoon. This seemingly generous display was compensation from his parents after the awkward dinner the previous night when they told Scott they were going to be getting a divorce. So while they were sorting out the messy legal business of that, Scott would be having a week-long sleepover at Stiles' house, which was going to be epic. It was going to be video games, junk food, horror and action movie marathons, and more video games.

Stiles was beyond ecstatic, and his dad and stepmom, Talia, were more than understanding of Melissa's situation. And then there was Stiles' stepbrother, Derek, who just shrugged his shoulders, gave Scott a nod after Scott had squeaked out a shy "hello", and then retired to his room.

Derek was pretty much Scott's idol. He was a senior and the coolest guy at Beacon Hills High School. He filled out all the popular jock clichés: great body, great hair, alluring eyes that you could get lost in, a nice smile, and that cocky attitude that comes with being a teenager. Meanwhile, Scott was just a floppy-haired, scrawny freshman with hopeless dreams of being on the lacrosse team and as much as he'd hate to admit it, he might have had a little crush on Derek.

Scott liked girls. He knew that much. He liked boobs and the girls on those websites that Stiles showed him that their parents don't know about. Thank the high heavens for InCognito mode. But Scott would be lying to himself if he said Derek wasn't the star of some very explicit dreams, which he would awake from with the telltale wetness in his boxers. But he would never do anything, of course. He absolutely wouldn't.

And honestly, can anyone really blame him?

Derek Hale was a Greek god amongst little high school boys. Hotness undefined. He _was_ sex. And Scott was going to be spending an entire week in close proximity; just ten feet away from his bedroom.

Scott could feel his heart racing in his chest and he had been breathing so hard, he thought he might have an asthma attack.

Things had been cool that first night, they ate dinner as a family, Derek pretty much ignored everyone before scarfing down his food and leaving for his bedroom, then Scott and Stiles ran up the stairs for an epic round of _Mario Kart_ , and then they'd crash. Stiles would be sprawled out on his bed, snoring like rhino, while Scott would lay back on his sleeping bag, hard as a rock and thinking about Stiles' stepbrother. It felt wrong in a way, but he couldn't help himself. Teenage hormones and all. He wasn't even concerned about making too much noise while he jerked off, because a herd of elephants wouldn't wake up Stiles.

The next day, however, is when Scott really fucked up. Stiles had mentioned the night before that he had a couple of dentist appointments this week that Talia would have to take him to and Stiles' dad had already left for the sheriff station, which meant that Scott would be alone in the house. Alone with Derek.

As soon as he watched them leave, his adrenaline started to kick in. He didn't know what to expect exactly. It wasn't like Derek even gave him the time of day. He was too busy in his room, doing whatever. And Scott was nothing more to him than his dorky little stepbrother's even dorkier best friend. But there was still a thrum of excitement under his skin, like something was going to happen.

He had mostly planned on just hanging out in Stiles' room, maybe watch a movie or browse around on his computer. Until someone suddenly opened the door without knocking, startling him. Derek stood, leaning against the doorway and looking very cool, eyebrows knitted together in a grumpy, bored expression as if Scott was some kind of nuisance to him.

Scott, however, was too busy staring at what Derek was wearing: a tight, grey wife beater that hugged his chest perfectly and a pair of basketball shorts that hung loosely at the seem. Scott was definitely going to be having dreams of this wondrous image tonight.

"I'm going out for a jog," Derek said gruffly, and Scott had been so distracted by Derek's outfit, he almost missed what he had said. "Promise you won't burn the house down while I'm gone?"

Scott ducked his head, feeling very tongue-tied and shy. He looked back at the older teen, who was looking more annoyed by the second. "I promise," he said quietly. It was so faint, he was shocked Derek could even hear him.

"I'll be back in thirty." And with that, he slammed the door shut and Scott let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding through that entire exchange.

That rush of adrenaline had started to wash over him again and he could feel a tingle in his cock. Between himself and Stiles, he was always the one with better judgement, even though he usually did whatever Stiles wanted anyway. But right now, all those morals and reasoning and good sense of character had started to evaporate and before Scott knew it, his legs were guiding him outside of Stiles' room. He heard the door slam in the front, and he double-checked to see that Derek was already gone. He didn't know what was his main goal was, he was sort of making everything up as he went along, but eventually, his feet led him to the front of Derek's bedroom.

In his head, his better self, the little Scott-faced angel on his shoulder, was screaming for him to stop and go back and be a good boy. But the little Stiles-faced devil on the other shoulder was encouraging him to turn the knob. He reasoned that if Derek's bedroom was locked, then he could just simply go back to Stiles' room and watch _Die Hard 2_. Simple as that.

Except that Derek's door was not locked and the cackling of devil Stiles was now drowning out the pleas of angel Scott as big Scott's heart raced even faster as he pushed the door and let it open all the way.

Derek's room was what you'd expect from a typical teenager. Posters all over the wall; bands he's never heard of or sports cover models in skimpy clothing; a pretty sick-looking electric guitar by the closet door, dirty clothes strewn all over the floor, the faint aroma of sweat and body spray that was filling the room with a heady scent that made Scott dizzy. Suddenly, he was taking two steps forward and his body officially had a mind of its own.

Scott stared in awe because this was where Derek slept, hung out with friends, and very likely jerked off in. The last thought sent a jolt that went straight downwards and Scott began palming his dick through his sleep pants that he hadn't bothered to change out of. He wasn't even sure what his goal here was. Maybe to just look around and see what goes on in Derek's space. Or maybe he had more lascivious plans in the fold.

With a prominent gulp, Scott tiptoed over to a dresser and began pulling open a few of them. A bunch of basketball tees and a sock drawer. No hidden porn stash, so he figured Derek must be looking it up on his computer like any normal teenager in the 21st century. He wasn't going to bother with Derek's laptop because it might have a passcode and he didn't want to accidentally do an update or whatever. So he settled on looking through his dresser and it was so incredibly invasive of Scott.

This is not what Scott McCall does. Scott McCall said "please" and "thank you" and he was polite and very respectful. But today, he abandoned all of that because his dick won out over his logic. He pulled the top right drawer open and then his heart stopped because he had found Derek's underwear drawer. This was so wrong, but he couldn't stop himself.

With shaky fingers, he picked up a pair of tight, black boxer-briefs. Scott was practically leaking at the thought of seeing Derek in these. How meaty his thighs would look, stretching the seam of the boxer legs, the V-line that would disappear into the waistband, the way the cloth would hug against Derek's butt.

Scott let out a moan, because Derek's butt was one of his favorite things about Derek, on top of being super cool and being so awesome at basketball, of course. Derek's butt was so round and big and Scott would give anything to just squeeze it.

Before he even realized it, he was hugging the boxers up against his face, inhaling the fresh detergent smell. It didn't matter to him that these were a clean pair. The bottom line was that Derek had worn these previously, his ass and his dick had touched this offending material. And Scott was now holding it against his nose and sniffing it.

He had walked over to the lazily made bed and flopped down on his back, making sure to turn his head and take a deep whiff of the pillow. It smelled so good. The salty scent of Derek's sweat combined with his Armani cologne. It made Scott's senses run wild. He returned Derek's briefs to his face and began to sniff both the underwear and the pillow at the same time.

The smell had blurred Scott's head and all he saw was Derek in his underwear, feeling himself up, goading Scott to get on his knees and whip out his dick and just fucking worship him.

Scott snaked his hand down his sleep pants and began pulling lazily at his cock, which was already wet from pre-cum and took another deep sniff.

Derek's bright green eyes were smoldering intensely at him. His pink tongue poked out just a tad to wet his lips. Everything about this fantasy had Scott so gone. He was breathing so fast, moaning, whining almost, and he felt like he was ready to come.

"What the fuck are you doing?" came an angry voice that had Scott jumping out of his skin.

Instinctively, Scott tossed Derek's boxers away and huddled away until his back was against the headboard and his terrified eyes were staring up at the red, angry face of Derek Hale.

Scott McCall fucked up big time.

Derek snatched up the boxers from the floor, looking absolutely disgusted. "What the fuck do you think you're doing in my room with my underwear, you fucking little perv?"

Scott couldn't even answer him, his tongue was paralyzed with fear and he was frozen like a deer in headlights.

"I-I-I-I..." was all he could get out.

"Get the fuck out!" He pointed at the doorway. "NOW!"

Scott jumped from his spot on Derek's bed and took off without even looking Derek in the eye. He made a beeline for Stiles' room and shut the door and belly-flopped onto Stiles' bed, heart beating like a rabbit's and breath labored like he was having a simultaneous asthma and panic attack. He was sure Derek was going to come into Stiles' room, any second now, and beat the ever living shit out of him.

Thankfully, Derek never came and Scott's boner was now completely gone, practically shrinking into his body. He was so stupid. He couldn't believe he did that. He just couldn't believe he did that.

* * *

The most unsettling thing about the rest of the day was that Derek never spoke to him or even snitched him out to the sheriff or Talia or even Stiles about what had happened. Even at dinner when the Hale-Stilinski family were at the table, talking animatedly with one another, Derek was still his usual broody self, stuffing his face with his shrimp fried rice and only responding with a bored grunt every time anyone acknowledged him. Scott, himself, could barely even speak. Not with Derek sitting just across from him at the table and acting like nothing had happened.

The lack of acknowledgement was probably worse than Derek spilling the beans to everyone. He would've rather dealt with the humiliation and reprimand immediately. At the very least, Derek could punch him in the stomach in private, and then tell him what a gross freak he was. But no, there was nothing and it was making him paranoid. It was almost like at any given moment, Derek was going to snap and beat him into a bloody pulp. Or maybe his mother was going to burst into the house, crying her eyes out after receiving a phone call from Talia about what Scott did after Derek finally told her. It was driving him crazy not knowing what Derek was going to do. He couldn't even concentrate on the movie Stiles was forcing him to watch, and Stiles was going to be pissed when he realizes that Scott didn't pay attention at all to _Star Wars_.

It wasn't until later into the night when it was almost time for them to get to bed that Scott sat up and fished his toothbrush out of his bag, telling Stiles he was off to the bathroom. Scott's anxiety had finally began to settle down at some point. That is, until he opened the door to the bathroom and things got tremendously worse for him.

Derek was standing in front of the mirror, in mid-shave, raising a curious eyebrow at his intruder, and in nothing but a white, cotton towel that was hanging low on his hips. His hair was still a little damp from the shower he had just taken and the air was a little thick with steam, almost suffocating Scott, who was already choking on his tongue.

"Uh, um, uh, s-s-sorry," Scott babbled as he spun in a circle, unsure of where the exit was even though he barely had one foot in the door. "I'm sorry," he squeaked in panic as he tried to make a run for Stiles' room. There was no telling when the humiliation would end, but he probably deserved what was coming to him.

"Did you need something?" He heard Derek say and it made him freeze on the spot. Against his better judgement, he shut his eyes and turned back to the door.

"I-I just need to..." His voice was real low, prompt to Derek to tell him, "What was that?"

He squeaked. "I-I need to brush my teeth."

Derek looked back at the mirror and resumed shaving, jerking his head slightly to his side. "I'm not using this one."

It was a his and her bathroom. The Hale-Stillinskis had two of them, upstairs and downstairs. So there was definitely room for Scott to brush his teeth while Derek shaved. Scott stood in place, still wondering if this was some kind of challenge, if Derek was daring him to try and step into the bathroom as if he didn't just catch Scott totally debauching himself on his bed with a pair of Derek's underwear over his face. He wasn't sure what Derek's game was, but he was too scared to run away, if that even made sense.

He shuffled into the bathroom as quickly as he could and took his place next to Derek by the sink. Derek didn't look at him, and instead, he was too busy concentrating on his shave. So, Scott began to brush his teeth. There was a horrible awkward silence between them, with nothing but the sounds of Derek's blade scratching against his face and Scott's toothbrush scraping furiously against his teeth. Scott finished his brushing in record time and he spat out into sink and washed it out with water and he was ready to bolt out of there when he made the mistake of looking up into the mirror.

With the way Derek was positioned, his whole body was out on display. The manly curve of Derek's bicep, which had more muscle in it than in Scott's entire body; the patch of hair on Derek's chest and the hard pecs and nipples; his tight abs that showed a little trail of hair leading downward under the towel, leaving Scott to want more. And he got lost in his thoughts that he couldn't even be less subtle about his ogling.

"Are you staring at me?" Derek exclaimed.

Scott jumped, squeaked like a little mouse about to be eaten by the grumpy cat, and he immediately started begging. "I'm so sorry. Please! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

He made a run for the door, but Derek was too fast for him. All he had to do was stick his strong arm out and Scott was stopped dead in his tracks. With quick movement, Derek shut the door and pinned Scott against it before locking it. He put a hand up against Scott's mouth to shut him up. His palm was so big, it practically covered half his face. And Scott's heart was racing wildly at this point. He knew he was dead meat.

Derek snorted. "I can't believe you still have the balls to check me out after what I caught you doing."

Scott's whimpers were barely audible under Derek's strong hands, but inside his mind, he was praying that his beatdown wouldn't be so severe. He hoped that Derek would at least make sure he wouldn't be paralyzed for the rest of his life.

He half expected the beating to start any second, but Derek was just staring him point blank in the eyes with an unreadable expression. He knew he was shivering, that legs turned to jelly and that the only thing keeping him from falling into a puddle of himself was Derek's forearm pinning him against the door. Maybe if he was lucky, Stiles or one of the adults would knock on the door because of all the commotion. But alas, there was no hope for him now.

Scott heard Derek chuckle and his eyes only widened at what he had in store for him. And suddenly, Derek lifted his palm down and Scott started gasping for air. He flinched when he felt Derek's hand come back up again and was placed on his cheek. It was surprisingly gentle for how angry Derek was, but then Derek began stroking his thumb over the bottom of Scott's lips and now Scott was more confused than ever.

Scott was even more confused when he saw Derek's eyes trail down to his mouth, looking at them contemplatively in rhythm with soft stroke of his thumb.

"This what you want?" Derek whispered, his voice rough and low in a way that made Scott's stomach coil.

And before he knew it, Derek was smashing his lips against Scott's and he thought he might have had a seizure and was hallucinating this.

Only it wasn't a hallucination. This was real, Derek Hale, the hottest and most popular guy at their high school, was kissing Scott McCall, a dorky little freshman who was nothing more than that Stilinski kid's hanger-on. He was so dumbstruck by what was happening, he was barely even responding to Derek's kiss.

So much so that Derek had to pull back and whisper to him, "Open your mouth."

His breath smelled like mint, freshly clean. And Derek's after shave began to fill Scott's nostril, intoxicating him.

"Open it," he commanded and Scott did what he was told. Derek Hale exuberated power. If he gave you an order, you better listen.

Scott let out a soft, surprised moan when he felt Derek invade his mouth with his hot tongue, swirling it around, licking at the roof of his mouth and trying to get into every crevice. He had never really kissed anyone before. Suffice it to say, there weren't exactly a lot of girls (or guys) lining up to plant one Scott or Stiles. So, Scott had no idea if he was even doing any of this correctly. He just let Derek take the reins on this one, who seemed to know what he was doing. Scott wouldn't be surprised if Derek's had lots of practice. Now there was definitely a line of girls and guys waiting to kiss Derek Hale.

Derek pulled away, finally, but he kept his face pressed against Scott, breaths short and heavy. "Fuck, I'm so hard," Derek said softly, before pressing himself against Scott.

Scott's hand brushed up against the thick erection underneath the towel and he let out a strangled moan. Scott was hard too, painfully so, and Derek looked incredibly amused by how wrecked Scott was from just a kiss.

"What time is lights out?" Derek asked.

When Scott found the part of his brain that allowed him to speak, he breathed out in a small voice, "Midnight."

Derek nodded his head understandingly. "Come by my room at 12:15."

There was a loud click and Derek opened the door, practically shoving Scott out of the bathroom and closing it shut. Scott looked down at his sleep pants that were tenting outward because of his boner. He couldn't believe that happened. He absolutely couldn't believe that just happened.

* * *

Midnight had come and Scott was waiting anxiously. Stiles was already passed out, snoring like a gorilla, so Scott wouldn't have to worry about waking him up. He looked over at the digital clock to see the red glare of 12:09 AM staring back at him. He swore it said 12:08 AM about five minutes ago. The minutes were passing by agonizingly slow, but his heart was still pounding like a jackhammer in his chest. His erection had not gone down all night, even on the walk back to Stiles' room. He had to do some adjusting so Stiles wouldn't notice the stubborn bulge in his sleep pants.

He looked again: 12:11AM.

He thought about maybe just going right now, but what if Derek wasn't ready or what if he was already asleep and Scott should just cancel the whole thing? His brain was short-circuiting, unsure if any of this was really happening. That he was dreaming up these porn-grade scenarios in his head. But that hard cock behind that cotton towel felt very real and Scott wanted to touch it. He wanted to look at it, feel the warmth in his hands, and maybe even put in his mouth.

Scott let out a small whimper as he unconsciously began palming his erection, humping himself at the idea of even getting to touch Derek in such an intimate way.

The adernaline rush had returned and Scott was now on his feet and tip-toeing out of Stiles' room. Stiles' parents' bedroom was downstairs, but the house was silent as the grave. Even just a small creak in his step on the hardwood floor sounded like a thunder roaring through the house. He padded down the hallway and found himself in front of Derek's door. He couldn't hear anything and he was starting to think that maybe Derek was just pulling his leg, making fun of the puny freshman with a perverted crush on the hot senior, and that he was already sleep.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from raising his fist and gently tapping on the door. He had barely made a sound. He sucked in a breath and bravely tapped on the door again, this time a little more confident.

For a second, Scott thought that Derek might have just been asleep and he was ready to just turn around and leave until the door suddenly swung open, making him jump, and he was being pulled into the room.

Derek barely had the door shut before he was pinning Scott against the wall and planting a hungry kiss against Scott's lips. Scott was caught off guard, but he soon got a groove, letting Derek take most of the reins and moving his tongue along with him. The kiss was so filthy and hot compared to the one in the bathroom. If he could, he would be just content with kissing Derek all night. But he could feel Derek's dick poking at his hip, and he knew that Derek wasn't going to be satisfied with just making out. A guy like Derek must be used to getting sex regularly.

Scott felt like he might hyperventilate at the thought out of losing his virginity to Derek. It was terrifying but also really exciting.

After a short while, Derek grabbed Scott's wrist and placed it over the thick bulge in his pajamas.

"Take it out," Derek said. "Take out my cock."

Scott hadn't need to be told twice before he was pulling the front of Derek's pants down and letting his fat cock spring out for air. Scott let out a strangled moan at the sight of it. It was exactly the kind of cock that Scott would expect a guy as hot as Derek would have. Long, thick, veiny, and a pink head; tufts of nicely trimmed hair at the base and two big balls right under it. In short, it was the perfect cock for the perfect guy.

"Shit," Scott hissed, "Can I...?"

He didn't even need to finish his sentence before Derek was wrapping his hand over Scott's and making him stroke himself. Feeling Derek's cock in his hand was amazing. It was even better than what he'd imagined. Suddenly, he was becoming very aware of how empty his mouth felt without Derek's dick in it. He'd never given a blowjob ever. Basically, Derek was going to be Scott's sexual awakening for just about everything.

Scott was so distracted by his inner thoughts, that he hadn't noticed Derek tugging at the hem of shirt up, and he skillfully tossed it over their shoulders before slipping Scott out of his sleep pants.

Derek then pushed Scott to his knees and Scott knew where this was going.

"Think you can handle it?" Derek asked as he tugged his sleep pants all the way down. Scott felt like he was already choking on his tongue; having Derek's cock in his mouth, he might actually suffocate to death. But looking up at Derek's face, which had flushed red with arousal as the senior peeled his wifebeater over his head and displaying his amazing, naked body to him. He could only comply to him.

He sucked in a breath and took hold of Derek's dick, tugging on it lazily, even squeezing it a couple of times to test out its thickness. There was a tangy scent to Derek's dick that made Scott's mouth water. It was now or never.

He swiped his tongue over the tip for a test lick. The response he got from Derek, a pleasured hiss through gritted teeth, made Scott's dick pulsate in his boxers, making him wet. The taste was salty, kind of odd in a way, but Scott didn't hate it. He licked the tip of Derek's cock again, longer this time. And that was definitely pre-cum that was stringing along between his lips and Derek's pisslit. It was a sight to behold. When he was satisfied with his work, he took the plunge and opened his mouth, getting as much of Derek's cock in his mouth as he could.

Derek's cock was so girthy and solid, Scott was definitely not going to get all of it inside him. But he was going to die trying. He looked up at Derek, wondering if he was doing everything right. Judging by the absolute bliss on Derek's face, it was safe to say that Scott was a natural. He tried thinking back on those videos, remembering the way the girls would hold the guy's dicks and the noises they'd make. He thought about if Derek would like gagging noises. Scott's didn't really have a sensitive gag reflex. Not like Stiles, who would almost puke out his guts whenever he'd stuff his mouth with too many hot dogs. But Scott? He had an advantage that would come in handy in this particular situation.

With absolute determination, Scott shut his eyes closed and braced his palms against the swell of Derek's ass as he began swallowing as much of Derek's cock as he could until finally, he felt a tickle against his nose and he opened his eyes enough to see he had reached the end. All that he could hear in his voice was the sloshy sound of Scott's mumbled groans against Derek's dick, and the strangled sobs Derek was making in response. He felt tears against the rim of his eyes and he looked up again, needing the approval from the man he idolized so much.

Their eyes met and for that moment, they were connected. Nothing exist but the two of them. Scott was gawky, little teen, on his knees, worshipping the incredible cock of the most popular guy in his school. For that moment, Derek was his god and he was showing how much he wanted him.

When he felt like it was too much, Scott finally pulled himself off, allowing himself a chance to get some air. There was spit everywhere, dribbling down his mouth, slobbered all over Derek's thick meat, and all around Scott's palms. He didn't want this to end.

He began jerking Derek off. It was easier now that his cock was slick. And Derek couldn't help but fuck into his hand, supporting himself against Scott's shoulders as he humped his way to a release. But Scott wasn't content with just that. He wanted—no, he _**needed**_ that salty tang of Derek's pre-cum in his mouth again. Scott stuck his tongue, allowing the tip slide against it and drive Derek crazy. From the frantic pace, he could tell Derek was ready to cum.

All kinds of scenarios were popping in his head. Did Derek want him to take it on his face? The guys in the porn videos did that. Did he want it on Scott's pretty pink tongue? Or did he want Scott to swallow it down. Scott didn't care what happened, he just wanted Derek to get off and give Scott the bragging rights.

The thrusts were getting sloppy and more fervent and before long, Derek was grunting out a rough, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum."

Without even thinking, Scott put his mouth back over the tip and he caught it just in time for the flow.

Derek cried out. "Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck! Fucking take it!"

The string of expletives coming out of Derek's mouth were so filthy, but not as filthy as the way Derek's seed was hitting the back of Scott's throat. Scott tried his best to take as much of it as he could, loving the way it tasted and how it filled his mouth almost all the way. He pulled off, making sure no semen spilled from his mouth because he wanted to savor this moment. The taste of Derek's hot jizz sloshing about in his mouth. He gulped once, and then twice. And it took a third gulp to finally get it all down. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked his lips for emphasis.

And Derek just looked at him through half-lidded eyes, face pink and sweaty from their sinful actions. Scott was 100% a natural. Derek leaned down, wrapping an hand around Scott's throat and forcing his head up all the way before he plant another wet kiss against Scott's lips, allowing him to taste to essence of his activities all over Scott's tongue.

He gave himself a minute to breathe before he looked up at him with curious eyes. "What now?" Scott asked.

And this was where his inexperience showed, very clear in his voice. He felt really insecure with the way Derek was checking him out. Scott's abs were just beginning to develop and the muscles on his biceps weren't as big as Derek's. But the appreciative smirk on Derek's face settled Scott's insecurities before Derek was scooping him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. It was comical how easy Derek could lift him.

He carried him over to the bed, a place he already got very acquainted with that morning, but this time was considerably less humiliating than the last exchange.

He tossed Scott on the bed, making him bounce slightly before he hooked Scott's knees behind his shoulders and peeled away his boxers, which were pretty much all soaked now from Scott's horniness. The image of Derek smirking between his legs, mouth just inches from his cock was unreal.

But was even more unreal was the way Derek grabbed his cock and licked one clean stripe up the base, before jerking him off. Scott, for all his natural talent in cock-sucking, was still pretty inexperienced when it came to holding his load and he was cumming over his stomach in seconds.

"Oh, shit," Derek whispered with faint wonder, looking absolutely blissed out. "You like that, baby? You look like you liked it."

He chuckled, still stroking Scott's cock until he was sure it was spent. Suddenly, he spread Scott's legs and adjusted himself so that he could scoop up a little bit of Scott's jizz before bringing it up to his mouth. Scott didn't need any goading before he was sucking on both of Derek's fingers, moaning and whimpering like a whore. He basically was a whore at this point. He was Derek's whore.

They stood in place, still letting themselves catch their breath and regain their composure, before Derek snatched a towel from the ground and wiped them both clean. He tossed Scott's clothes over at him and let him get dressed before telling him goodnight. And then that was it. Scott wasn't going to lose his virginity just yet. Or at least not... _ **there**_.

Scott was just going to have to be fulfilled with just his first time giving a blowjob. He felt like he was floating on the walk over to Stiles' room. Stiles was still in bed, looking like he hadn't moved at all since Scott left, and he quietly snuck back into his little sleeping bag on the floor.

His mouth felt soft, still a little damp from the spit. And most of all, he had that empty feeling again. Like he needed to have Derek's dick in his mouth again. And he certainly didn't want this to be the last time it happened. He absolutely did not want this to be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://scerek.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Liked it? Let me know! If you have any ideas for future entries, hit me up!


End file.
